The BEST trial is testing the hypothesis that beta blocker therapy can improve longevity of patients with congestive heart failure. Patients will receive either bucindolol, a beta blocker, or placebo in a randomized double-blind fashion and are assessed for a variety of endpoints, including: all cause mortality, total cardiovascular mortality, quality of life, hospitalizations, myocardial infarction, and the need for transplantation.